Wiccans, Mages, and Shamans
The other traditions of magic are accepted as long as the magicians don't do anything truly stupid. Like use their magic for weapons. Despite this, there are many other practitioners of magic in the valley. Black Magicians and Toxic Shamans have already been touched upon. Now it's time for Wicca, Hermetic Mages, and Shamans. Hermetic Magic Aside from theurgy, hermeticism is the most popular form of magic in the City of the Saints. This is because it's a scientific approach to the mysticism of magic and isn't really considered a religion (although most Hermetics in Europe do worship Hermes). "The College of Hermes" as it is formally known by New Agers, is often based in the University of Utah and the Salt Lake Chapter of Scottish Masonry. Still, there are some magicians in Cottonwood Heights and Draper that do worship Hermes, but it's a private affair. Still, the Saints are warned by their leaders to avoid learning Hermetic Magic, as they say it's a perversion almost the same as Pornography. However, most Mages in Salt Lake City believe that the not so subtle discrimination against their tradition is warrantless. Hermetic Organizations The following organizations exist in Salt Lake City. The Hermetic Order of the Auric Aurora A chapter of the Hermetic Order of the Auric Aurora is located in Salt Lake City. They are headquartered in their own lodge, which is built on the grounds of the University Campus in the dorms closest to the College of Hermetic Magic. The Hermetic Order of the Auric Aurora do their best to make the reputation of Hermetic Magery better in the City and the surrounding areas proper. They still denounce the misuse of magic and they publicly denounce any mage that uses his power to better himself at the expense of others as criminal. They are increasing awareness, but not in a positive way and the College of Hermetic Magic is embarrassed by this organization. Illuminates of the New Dawn The Illuminates of the New Dawn , Salt Lake City chapter is the receiver of a tragedy. The chapter earned some enemies when they actually moved against the Hellfire Club (see Black Magicians). The Black Magicians weren't going to stand up to this nonsense, and so they tipped off to the police that the Salt Lake City chapter of the Illuminates of the New Dawn was involved in Black Magic. The Danites arrived in force, attacked the chapter, took every member prisoner, and then burnt the building down to the ground. The IoND had vowed revenge, not against the Danites, but against the Hellfire Club. The Quantum Mage Foundation Purpose: ''' The Quantum Mage Foundation is made up of Hermetic Mages who are Mormons. The purpose of the Foundation is to allay fears of Hermetic Magic. Their other purpose is to work out a working theory bridging Hermetic Magic with Quantum Mechanics and Mormon theology. The final purpose is to study the notes left behind by Nicola Tesla about Radiant Energy and how they can tie that with current Hermetic Theories. '''Members: '''45 '''Strictures: Fraternity, Limited Membership (Restricted to Hermetic Mages that are Mormon), Service (teaching) Resources/Dues: Middle. Dues currently 200 nuyen per month. 'Description: '''Formed by Mormon Mages who felt that they were thrown under the bus when they chose the path of Hermeticism rather than that of Theurgy. The purpose is to justify the magical tradition under the Gospel and to find ways of how it fits. Unlike the Auric Aurora magicians, these magicians have learned how to relate to the Mormon majority in Salt Lake City. The Organization operates out of the founder's home in Draper. Shamanism The other famous tradition is Shamanism. Shamanism is practiced by some Mormon Groups (amongst the Shoshone tribe and Iroquois mainly). Mormon Shamans have an easier time reconciling their Shamanism with Mormon doctrine. Considering that the entire Shoshone tribe ''are Mormons, it shouldn't be a surprise. In fact, the Shoshone was one of the main factors that got the Church behind the Great Ghost Dance in the first place. Shamanism has been a pervading factor since the Awakening since. Most Shamans, however, find Salt Lake City a distasteful place to practice. They can't use their spells in the valley or anywhere near the lake. The best place where they can set up a medicine lodge is in Bluffdale. Shamans who are mormons are usually chosen by Bear, Eagle, the Trickster, Snake or by Wolf for mentoring, although some have been chosen by the Dragonslayer or the Wise Warrior. But as was said before, Mormons come from all walks of life and the Mormon Shaman is no exception. There are always exceptions to the rules. That being said, Shamanism is also condemned as unsafe practices by the Mormon Church. The reason is because of who you spend your time and give your devotion (also Idolatry). Shamanism is looked on by the Church as a religious practice, and the guideline is, you can practice Shamanism as long as you don't give your devotion to the spirits. Shamanic Organizations The following organizations are good for shaman magicians. The Way of the Snake Like the Bear Shaman organization, the way of the Snake is a healer's organization. The Snake Shaman is a healer, and so frequently works hard to improve the overall health of a patient without drugs or surgery. Shamanic healing is about improving health rather than treating symptoms. There are thirty members, and most are of the Ute tribe. The Pathfinders Since SLC's annexation by the Pueblo Corporate Council, the Pathfinders have been a presence in Salt Lake City. The group usually works in secret because of the large mana ebb around the valley. Because of this secrecy, and because Mormons in the "know" (with some knowledge of secret organizations and their agendas), the Pathfinders find little trust. However, the Pathfinders are looking into magical phenomena around the PCC, and that includes Salt Lake City. Despite the Danite Sect and their methods of dealing with magical phenomena, the Pathfinders have to do this secretly and quietly. Wicca Wicca is a return to the old ways and old pagan ways of Europe, North Africa, and other places in the world. This is mixed with New Age spiritualism, neo-druidism, and other traditions that can seem confusing. Often called the Craft of the Wise, Wicca is often confused with those that practice Black Magic. A wiccan's devotion can be as varied as the faith itself. The reason why it's mentioned is because it's been attracting disaffected Saints that cannot stand the rigid rules of behavior. While some Saints are attracted to Wicca as an alternative (they want a religion that proves less structure), the religion is quietly growing amongst the Saints. Although Wicca does encompass those who worship the gods of Egypt and Ancient Greece, as well as those who worship the old faiths of Northern Europe, to those that worship the Goddess (sometimes Cybele, sometimes Diana). The covens of witches do like to keep themselves in semi-secrecy. They rely on the Mormons' toleration of other faiths as long as they keep to the laws of the city. Although covens tend to buy in bulk, and they can be easily tracked from there. Despite this, though, Mormon families who have a witch in the family often keep it to themselves in hopes that they can save the family member later on. The Psionic Tradition Another last tradition has to be mentioned and that is the Psionic Tradition. Call them mentalists, call them psionicists, call them psions, call them psychers, espers, or whatever; the Psionic Tradition has a strong following amongst the Flock. Psychic phenomena was well investigated during the early years of the Awakening when psionics suddenly worked! When the theory of Hermetic Magic was finally worked out, the Parapsychology department was closed and replaced by the College of Hermetic Magic up at the University of Utah. Despite this, those that follow the "archaic" Psionic Tradition still persist in the valley. THE TRUE MESSAGE Of all the Traditions so named, when the last of the True Messengers came along and printed the Sealed Portion of the Book of Mormon, a group of Saints have been quietly leaving the Church. Seeking the greater things promised to them, they can at last feel true freedom as the "Elect" of Christ (no one is better than anyone else in the eyes of Christ, all are equal). These "elect" men and women follow no one but their own hearts. They can be hermetic magicians, they can be shamans, they can be sages, they can be wizards, hackers, smugglers, gunfighters, any thing you can imagine. These "elect" however, see magic as nothing different than the application of some technology or manifestation of faith. To them, nothing that is unexplained can go unexplained forever. Any miracle can be sufficiently explained. However, those that understand the true message don't do magic, what they do is Science -- properly applied in a Super Science application. Sources